


You Seem To Do That To Me

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CSI Barry Allen, F/M, Idk how to tag things, Non-Explicit Sex, Reporter Iris West, Smut in chapter 4, barry doesnt start as the flash, everything happens when theyre just a lil older when they meet and when barry becomes the flash, read til chapter 2 if u dont want to see any of that shizz, very tame bc im not that comfortable with smut yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: ( written based on a challenge, i didnt do the challenge just got inspired to write. ) iris west is a fierce and formidable woman, with a respectable journalism career but barry allen is making her a nervous, bumbling mess.





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a minute and i missed it, typing words the feeling of it is a real pleasure and these two damn chracters have been in my head for 3 years now. so here ya go.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i broke the c on my keyboard so now there isnt a covering over it and the v is being sped so im sorry but yeeeeet. im tired and this chapter is gonna b a while to write bc me me big tired.

Iris West was a brave young woman. In her core, in the depths of her soul she knew this but that didn't mean once in a while she felt like her bravery was a facade and really she was a coward. But it usually passed quick and she would once again be back, running head long into danger. One thing she would admit is she was not brave when it came to her feelings. She preferred to shy away from those. Especially when those feelings involved a certain CSI who worked with her dad. She's only talked to him once but the entire time she was not Iris West, fearless journalist who could kick your ass but rather Iris West, bumbling idiot who couldn't form a smart and coherent question to ask the handsome man in front of her to save her life. 

After a homicide was committed and her editor assigned her the story she knew it was her chance to redeem herself a bit. She hopped in her car and sped to the police station. Her heels made a loud click against the precinct floors as she made her way up the stairs to his lab.

"Uh, I'm looking for CSI Barry Allen. I would like to ask him a few questions about the homicide that occurred last night." Iris said, her nervousness bubbling under her confident facade. 

"Hey, you can call me Barry. Iris West you’re a reporter, right?" He stuck his hand out for her to shake. 

Savoring the handshake she smiled. "Yeah, uh, that's me Iris West. Reporter, reporting." she laughed nervously and he gave her this adorable smile, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the homicide, I'm doing a story on it. Not everyday something like that happens in Central City." 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, I'd be happy to answer one or two questions. Nothing that could jeopardize the case but it wouldn't hurt to answer some I guess." He kept this dazzling smile on, like he didn't know the effect it was currently having on her or he did and was doing it on purpose.

Iris shifted in her seat, under the look his gorgeous blue green eyes were giving. "So to start, what was the victims name?" 

"Eddie Thawne. He was only visiting from Keystone we believe as that was what where his current address was listed.” She wrote every word he spoke down on her notepad.

"And do you think it was random or planned?"

"It seems like he was being robbed, tried to fight back and that cost him his life." 

"Poor guy, what a terrible way to go." Iris said a small pout on her face, as she looked up from her notepad. 

"Yeah. I've been a CSI for 3 years now, and I'm not sure I'll ever get used to homicide scenes. It's all so grim, and everyone is so...desensitized almost. It's even worse when family come to identify the body and you know, you know you have a job to do but you just want to hug them and assure them that everything will be okay." 

"My dad would come home after working on a homicide case and he would have this look. Like, like he had seen a ghost. I never really knew how to comfort him but give him a hug. And make him my infamous brownies." that elicited a quiet laugh from Barry, "It always broke my heart to see my dad, this courageous superhero like figure be so effected by something and have no way to comfort him. Well, thank you Barry for answering my questions and making me really want a brownie." He laughed at the last part and Iris smiled at him and began to get up. 

"Oh, Iris. Let me, uh..give you my number so if you have any questions about a case you just ask me to meet you somewhere or give me a heads up you're coming to the precinct." He grabbed a notepad on his desk and a pen and wrote his number, ripped the page out and handed it to her, "Or maybe if you would want me to get you that brownie, seems like you really love them." 

She laughed, "There aren't enough words in the English language to describe my love for those little drops of heaven. Thanks Barry, I'll make sure to take you up on the offer."

"Bye Iris, I'll see you around." She looked back and smiled as she walked out of his lab.

Iris smiled and hugged the piece of paper to her chest. He gave her his number! She felt like she was back in middle school, obsessing over a boy in her math class instead of a grown woman with a respectable career as a journalist who has a little crush on a CSI she's worked with twice. She skipped down the stairs and went to say hi to her dad. 

"Iris! Baby! How are you?" He got up to give his daughter a hug. 

"I'm fine dad, just had to ask Barry a few questions about the homicide last night is all." 

"You and that Allen kid are on a first name basis?"

"Yeah dad I guess we are. I should really get back to CCPN it's almost lunch and this article won't write itself. Dinner tonight? I'll bring brownies if you make Grandma Esther's noodles."

"Deal, I'll see you tonight. I love you Iris." 

"Love you too dad, see you." She gave her dad a parting hug and stepped into the elevator.

On the drive to CCPN she couldn't stop thinking about Barry. His smile, his eyes, his dimples. Those fucking dimples were her weakness. She couldn't stop imaging what it would be like to kiss him either, his lips. What it would feel like to touch his chestnut brown hair that looked so damn soft. To take off his button up shirt and run her hands up and down his body, to kiss up and down his body. She let her mind imagine for a little while longer before snapping back to reality, and pulled up to CCPN. She sat at her desk and began typing up the article when she realized she hadn't even added Barry to her contacts yet. She pulled the slip of paper from her purse and texted him. 

 **Iris:** hey _barry its me iris. im making brownies for my dad tn so if u would like to try my amazing, amazing brownies i could bring u one tomorrow. or we could meet for lunch-_

She erased the message, it wasn't right. So she started to type another. 

 **Iris:** hey _barry its iris west. if u want tmrw we could go for lunch at cc jitters?_

Iris stared at the message before hitting send. It still wasn't perfect but it would do. His reply was almost instant. 

 **Barry:** hey _iris! tomorrow 1pm at jitters sound good?_

 **Iris:** _sounds perfect. cya then x_

 **Barry:** _well than its a date. cant wait._

She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he said, its a date. the message kept popping up in her mind, he said it was a date. But did he mean that it was a date  _date_ or like date like calendar date. She was going crazy and had a half written article to get back to. 

 **Iris:** _lin! I need ur help plsssss bestie!_

 **Linda:** _whatchu do now b?_

 **Iris:**   _u know the hot csi barry i was telling u abt. well he gave me his number today for "work purposes" and he offered to buy me a brownie long story on why and so i texted him and asked if he wnted to go to lunch and he said yes!!_

 **Linda:** _oooooh girl those exact words?_

 **Iris:** _yessssss those words u dofus_

 **Linda:** _go getchu that hot white boy!! go west!_

 **Iris:** _i hate u._

 **Linda:** _u love me and u know it. have fun b xx_

Now she really needed to get back to this article before Mason came for her head and she couldn't go on her date with Barry _. If it even was a date. No, no. It's a date. But what if it-forget it._ She hated to admit it but she was a little nervous. She had been silently pining for a guy she didn't even know, and this, this date thing, was her chance to get to know him and she wasn't gonna waste that chance that's for sure. 

When she finally got home she quickly made her brownies and threw on some more comfortable shoes because heels were the type of shoe she wanted to kick off and never put back on. Iris grabbed her keys and once again was in her car. She always enjoyed dinners with her dad, she loved being with her dad in general.  Her mother had passed away when Iris was only 4 so her dad was all she really ever had. Joe always told her that she was a daddy's girl even when her mom was alive, “dada” was her first word in fact. She pulled in to the driveway and gathered her purse and the brownies and headed inside. 

"Baby girl, let me help you." he took the plate of brownies out of her hands.

"They're still nice and warm." Iris said smiling at her father. 

She always loved her childhood home, it was a gorgeous place. It somehow always smelled like fresh baked brownies which was probably Iris' doing, man she loved her brownies. Her dad came out from the kitchen with a dish of her grandma Esther's noodle recipe. There was steam rising off the top and the smell overwhelmed her senses. She grabbed a dish from the kitchen and headed back into the dining room, helping herself to a scoop. "So dad how has work been?" 

"Not bad, a bit hectic after Singh announced he was moving to Coast and we would need a new captain. I'm really gonna miss Singh but he's going to be closer to his husband's family. Apparently his mother in law is sick and they don't believe she has much time left." He grabbed his own scoop of noodles as he was talking, "So baby girl, what's new?"

Iris smiled and thought of Barry, "Not much, finished my article on the homicide yesterday so Bridge is off my back for now." 

"What about the Allen kid?" Joe said with a small smirk.

"We're getting lunch tomorrow actually. He owes me a brownie, long story." Joe chuckled a bit. 

"You and your brownies, kid." Iris giggled,"Is this lunch as friends or as more?" 

"Dad..." Iris whined.

"Iris it's just a question."

"Well, I um, I don't know." she shook her head, "I mean he said it's a date but I didn't know if it was just an expression or if he meant a date  _date,_ I'm confused." Iris conceded.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Only her father could read her so well, or maybe she her crush was obvious.

"Yeah dad, I do." She smiled. 

They talked for a little while longer and caught up. Filled up on noodles and brownies and soon enough Iris was on her way back home. Dinners with her dad always seemed to fly by no matter the length of time, time flies when you're having fun I guess. She couldn't wait to get home though, into sweatpants and to rip her bra off. Maybe take a long, warm shower. All Iris knew was that she wanted to go to sleep. Work was exhausting, thinking about Barry all day was exhausting and now wondering what she was gonna wear was exhausting. 

When the shrill sound of her alarm woke her up instead of getting the urge to throw her phone at the wall she popped out of bed, and skipped to her closet. The outfit she had picked out the night before was now inadequate for her date. She searched her closet finally settling on a black pencil skirt and a yellow blouse. She kept the makeup simple and kept hair just as simple but fussed a little more than she usually did. She grabbed her phone and purse and headed to work. 

The second she walked in she heard the click of someone running behind her in heels. "Iris West, you look like a goddess. That boy's jaw is gonna be on the floor when he sees you." 

"Really?" Iris smiled. 

"Yes really, you look hot West. When are you meeting him?"

"At 1, which cant come soon enough." 

"Is Iris West nervous?" Linda asked teasingly. 

"No..." Linda gave her a stare, "Okay, maybe a little." Iris conceded with a small laugh.

"Hun, if he doesn't fall in love with you after seeing your ass in that skirt and hearing your angelic voice he doesn't deserve you." Iris smiled at the confidence Linda was exuding. 

"Thanks Lin, alright I'm gonna see if I can find anything else out about the victim of that murder a couple evenings ago. Y'know, do my job?" 

"You mean type, 'I love Barry Allen over and over again on your computer'." Linda said with a poke to Iris's ribs.

"First off, ow. Secondly, no I'm gonna do my job. Now would you excuse me?" Iris said taking a seat at her desk. 

"Okay, Mrs. Allen."

"Mrs. West-Allen." Iris corrected putting her headphones in and starting up her computer. 

Linda smirked and walked back to her own desk. Iris kept her self busy until 12:30 when she started get restless and anxiety took over her, her leg tapping against the floor and the pen in her hand hit against the desk. She looked at the bottom left corner of her computer for the time, 12:31. This was gonna be a long, long 14 minutes. 

After what seemed like an eternity she grabbed her purse and phone and headed out the door. Jitters was only a 10 minute walk from CCPN but in heels it was gonna take a little longer. When she walked in and sat she debated whether or not to order something while she was waiting, like a drink or to just wait for Barry before ordering anything. She checked the time, 1:03. Iris's leg began bouncing up and down under the table, where was Barry? She worried for a bit longer until her phone buzzed, 

 **Barry:** _hey just left the precinct omw now, sorry for being late. i do that a lot, cant wait tho_

 **Iris:** _sounds good, do u want me to order u a drink?_

 **Barry:** _ice tea would be nice. thanks iris_

 **Iris:** _yh no problem barry cya soon_

 **Barry:** _cya vv soon_

Iris got the baristas attention and ordered herself a latte and Barry an ice tea. She started to swipe through her instagram and was only a few posts down her feed when she heard the bell over the chime, alerting everyone that someone had entered. It was Barry, in a light blue button up and black skinny jeans. He looked cute, really cute, I mean push him against the wall and kiss him cute. He walked over to the table and sat down right as the barista handed them their drinks. "Would you guys like anything to eat?" 

 _'Yeah I'd like to eat that dork sitting in front of me'_ "Can I just have a grilled chicken salad and a brownie?" Iris responded blushing slightly at the first answer that popped in her mind. 

"Of course, how about you sir?" 

"Just a BLT please, thank you." 

"No problem I'll be back in just a moment." 

Iris looked up at Barry and smiled. She was so nervous, she had been nervous the whole day but now he was here in front of her with the cutest smile on his cute face. She didn't know what to say really, she didnt really think _'Hey you're really cute and I havent been able to stop thinking about your perfect pink lips on mine since i met you'_ was the best conversation starter. 

"Sorry I was late, I'm kind of always late. I've been that way since I was a kid. I mean I was a straight-a student if you couldn't tell by my, well everything, and I got a detention for how many tardy slips I had gotten." Barry chuckled, putting his hand behind him to rub the back of his neck. 

"It's fine I was here for a little over five minutes not too long of a wait I'd have to say. Maybe being on time could be a...New Year's Resolution?" They laughed. 

"It's been my New Years Resolution since I got that detention," Iris laughed, "But for you I'll try extra hard, you're worth being on time for." 

Iris had the biggest grin on her face and Barry was blushing from his cheeks to his ears. "Well Barry Allen, I expect the next time I want a brownie and I call you'll be on time." 

"I promise" They were staring at each other with pure, unadulterated heart eyes until the barista returned with their food. 

Iris's nerves were starting to calm, conversation with Barry was surprisingly easy. It felt like the two had known each other for years. The way the conversation had flowed so simply, from topic to topic with no awkward silences was enough to stop her leg from bouncing and prevent her nails from tapping against the table. Iris was certain she could talk to Barry forever and never run out of things to talk about. ' _Get ahold of yourself West, its the first date. Settle your ass down and reign it in.'_  

 


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s recount of meeting Iris West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got the idea from the comments of last chapter so xx to whoever commented that!

Barry had just finished some of the paperwork for the homicide case, no suspects yet but hopefully with the evidence from the crime scene they could catch the guy. He was deep in thought when he heard an angelic voice, “Uh, I’m looking for CSI Barry Allen. I’d like to ask him a few questions about the homicide that occurred last night.” 

Barry smiled, “Hey, you can just call me Barry. Iris West, you’re a reporter right?” 

He stuck his hand out for her to shake, Iris blushed, “That’s me, Iris West. Reporter, reporting.” 

“I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the homicide, I'm doing a story on it. Not everyday something like that happens in Central City." she smiled politely. 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, I'd be happy to answer one or two questions. Nothing that could jeopardize the case but it wouldn't hurt to answer some I guess." he smiled back and could've sworn he saw a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked down. 

She sat up in her seat, "So to start, what was the victims name?" 

"Eddie Thawne. He was only visiting from Keystone we believe as that was what where his current address was listed.” she was concentrated on her notepad, another sign she was a great journalist. 

He had read plenty of her articles, they were often on the front page. Hell, he even use to read her blog back in the day. It was well-written and he would always get excited to read another story. Barry had seen her many times, whether at the police station talking to her dad or at crime scenes interviewing witnesses. His eyes always seemed to find her, Iris was gorgeous there was no doubt about that. 

"And do you think it was random or planned?"

"It seems like he was being robbed, tried to fight back and that cost him his life." 

"Poor guy, what a terrible way to go." her lips formed a pout, wow was that sexy. 

"Yeah. I've been a CSI for 3 years now, and I'm not sure I'll ever get used to homicide scenes. It's all so grim, and everyone is so...desensitized almost. It's even worse when family come to identify the body and you know, you know you have a job to do but you just want to hug them and assure them that everything will be okay." 

"My dad would come home after working on a homicide case and he would have this look. Like, like he had seen a ghost. I never really knew how to comfort him but give him a hug. And make him my infamous brownies." he laughed, "It always broke my heart to see my dad, this courageous superhero like figure be so effected by something and have no way to comfort him. Well, thank you Barry for answering my questions and making me really want a brownie." they shared a smile and Iris began to get up. 

"Oh, Iris. Let me, uh..give you my number so if you have any questions about a case you just ask me to meet you somewhere or give me a heads up you're coming to the precinct." He grabbed a notepad on his desk and a pen and wrote his number, ripped the page out and handed it to her, "Or maybe if you would want me to get you that brownie, seems like you really love them." 

Iris laughed, "There aren't enough words in the English language to describe my love for those little drops of heaven. Thanks Barry, I'll make sure to take you up on the offer."

"Bye Iris, I'll see you around." They shared a small smile as she walked out the door. 

He breathed, being around her was intoxicating. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, good at her job, smart- he could honestly go on forever. He never wanted to stop thinking about Iris and Barry hoped she would take him up on his offer. In the mean time he had cases to get back to. 

He was typing up his report when his phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number. 

 **Unknown:** hey _barry its iris west. if u want tmrw we could go for lunch at cc jitters?_

He quickly named her contact and typed out a message. 

 **Barry:** hey _iris! tomorrow 1pm at jitters sound good?_

 **Iris:**   _sounds perfect. cya then x_

In a moment of confidence he sent a message, he just prayed Iris felt the same way. 

 **Barry:**   _well than its a date. cant wait._

He went back to his report but felt himself smiling an inordinate amount. He was going on a date with  _the Iris West._ He excited-no not excited, ecstatic. He felt like he was buzzing, he was just hoping he wouldn't screw it up. 

Finally, it was time for Barry to head back to his apartment. To lay down on his questionable bed and either watch Netflix or read a book. It was the best part of his day for the most part, he enjoyed being alone. Most people felt lonely, felt dread. Barry had been alone a good portion of his life with only himself to really rely on. Sure, he had Cisco and Caitlin now but he had grown accustomed to silence and entertaining himself with his thoughts or when he got lucky, a good book.  _Cisco-_ He would be excited to hear about Barry's date with Iris. 

 **Barry:** _hey whatcha up to man?_

 **Cisco:** _rewatching the office_

 **Barry:** _so the usual?_

 **Cisco:** _u know it, so whats up?_

 **Barry:** _u know iris west right?_

 **Cisco:** _ofc i know iris west, everyone in central city knows iris west._

 **Cisco:** _any reason? ;)_

 **Barry:** _i may or may not being going on a date with her tomorrow_

 **Cisco:** _nice dude dont screw it up_

 **Barry:** _trust me im praying i wont_

 **Cisco:** _good luck big guy_

 **Barry:** _thanks, ill need it._

Barry smiled and put his phone on the charger. He stripped off his button down and took off his converse, he put on his plaid pj bottoms and walked to the bathroom. He could take a shower in the morning, he was tired. Homicide cases always seemed to drain him of energy, talking to Iris definitely improved his mood. I mean she was Iris West, notorious reporter. Cisco was right on, everyone in Central City knew who she was or had at least heard of her. Barry had worked with her dad Joe many times, he was a nice man but you could tell if you messed with his baby girl he wouldn't be as nice. That was another thing that worried Barry just a bit, what if Joe didn't like the idea of the two of them going out. There was no way in hell Barry would defy that man, it takes an equally stubborn and brave person to do something that crazy. Like Iris. Barry smiled at the thought and got in bed letting his exhaustion wash over him and allowed himself to drift to sleep. 

_ringgggggggggggggggggggg_

_ringgggggggggggggggggggg_

"Alright, alright I get it." Barry said stopping the alarm from hurting his ears any longer.

He got out of bed, wishing he could've gotten a few extra minutes. On an ordinary he might've hit snooze and gotten those minutes but today was different. He had his date with Iris today and he was planning on this date not being the last of their dates. He went to closet and pulled out a light blue button down that he knew complimented his eyes nicely. Barry spent a few extra minutes fussing about his hair than he normally did, he had 10 minutes till he had to be out the door. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed towards the precinct. He was a 6'2 ball of nervousness, he had been nervous his whole life he was used to it. 

"Allen, you're unusually chipper. What's got you skipping like a school boy?" he heard one of the detectives ask, "Got a big date?" 

"As a matter of fact I do, sir. Very excited." Barry said not really wanting to continue this awkward conversation. 

"Good luck, kid." he hated when they called him that. 

Time seemed to go by slowly before it was finally time for him to leave but alas, life was a bitch. "Allen, where are you headed?" 

"Out to lunch, Detective West. Can I help you with anything?" Barry said looking down at his watch. 

"By yourself?"

"I'm meeting someone."  _why-why me?_

Joe shook his head, "Hmmm, have fun Allen." 

Barry had a feeling he knew who he was meeting. After all, Joe and Iris were very close. But he didn't have time to dwell on words, he was going to be late. 

He figured sending her a text was his best option.

 **Barry:**   _hey just left the precinct omw now, sorry for being late. i do that a lot, cant wait tho_

 **Iris:**   _sounds good, do u want me to order u a drink?_

 **Barry:**   _ice tea would be nice. thanks iris_

 **Iris:**   _yh no problem barry cya soon_

 **Barry:**   _cya vv soon_

He was almost to Jitters, it was close to the precinct and he was grateful. He saw the sign for Jitters and wanted to sprint to it. Barry reminded himself to keep calm,  _its just date, with Iris West of course but its still just a date!_

He entered Jitters and heard the bell above him chime, he looked around and his eyes landed on her. She smiled and it lit up the whole room, the barista set down their drinks right as he sat at the table. "Would you guys like anything to eat?" 

Iris bit her lip and looked away from him like she was deep in thought, "Can I just have a grilled chicken salad and a brownie?"

"Of course, how about you sir?" the barista asked when she finished writing Iris's order. 

"Just a BLT please, thank you." 

"No problem I'll be back in just a moment." Barry saw her look up at him and smiled. 

She was gorgeous, I mean he already knew that but seeing her and knowing she was on a date with  _him,_ Barry Allen made his head spin to be frank. But then he realized they had been sitting just staring at each other and he should probably say something, ""Sorry I was late, I'm kind of always late. I've been that way since I was a kid. I mean I was a straight-a student if you couldn't tell by my, well everything, and I got a detention for how many tardy slips I had gotten." she laughed.

"It's fine I was here for a little over five minutes not too long of a wait I'd have to say. Maybe being on time could be a...New Year's Resolution?" she bantered. 

"It's been my New Years Resolution since I got that detention," Iris's laugh gave him the confidence to say what he had been thinking, "But for you I'll try extra hard, you're worth being on time for." 

Barry saw Iris grin and took it as a good sign,  "Well Barry Allen, I expect the next time I want a brownie and I call you'll be on time." 

"I promise." She was giving him full on heart eyes and he was reciprocating.

This date was going better than either of them could've hoped and he was praying she would get another brownie craving soon. He didn't want this date again but the thought of another one could hold him over till the next one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and a comment! thanks for reading xx


	3. "And who is this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both of them are really confident in where there relationship is going, barry is officially her boyfriend. they couldnt be happier then barry invites iris to join him, cisco and caitlin at a bar downtown. they run into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst bc uh...why not?  
> im sorry im sorry im sorry!! but ill make sure to update asap, once i finish everything. im one of those take it chapter by chapter people, sometimes writers block gets the best of me and it takes a long time to update. hope u enjoy xo

It had been two weeks since their first date and their relationship had been going well. The two really clicked and two hours felt like two minutes when they were around each other. Barry opened the door to Jitters for Iris, getting coffee before heading their separate ways to work had become a routine over their two week relationship and they both just really enjoyed being in each other's presence. 

"Ok, you're telling me that through all four years of college Cisco had one girlfriend?" Iris asked laughing. 

"And here's the kicker, they dated for a week before breaking up after Cisco said 'I love you' a little too soon." Barry said grabbing their coffee's off the counter. 

"Oh poor Cisco." Iris added gladly taking her cup. 

"Y'know maybe you could come with Cisco, Caitlin and I to this bar downtown tonight. They would love to meet you now that you're my...uh."

"Girlfriend?" Iris said taking hold of his hand. 

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He smiled. 

He had to be to the precinct in 10 minutes and Iris needed to be at CCPN as well, they were in opposite directions sadly. As they walked out of Jitters Barry caressed Iris's face as she put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and gave her what was supposed to be a quick kiss. She pulled away, "I should be going, see you tonight Barr." 

"Bye Iris." As she walked away his eyes followed before he turned around and headed to the precinct. 

 

"Hey Allen, you get the Thawne homicide case finished?" 

"Of course Detective West."

"Good, I was about to call you there was a robbery at Central Bank. Let's get going."

"Ok Detective." Barry hoped Iris would be there. 

The two headed to the bank it was a fifteen minute drive, Barry hadn't spent much time alone with Joe since he started dating Iris. It was an uncomfortable silence, at least for Barry, Joe seemed content. Unlike Barry who's leg was bouncing. "How's it going with Iris?"  _no no no no- why? why me? why today?_ Barry thought. 

"Good, great, um."

"Mhm, you know what happens if you hurt my baby girl. Right, Allen?" 

"Of course, detective. I don't..uh, I don't intend on hurting Iris." 

"It's Joe." 

Barry smiled, "I promise Joe."

He worked intently, dusting for finger prints and collecting fibers that could be traced backed to the suspect. Until he noticed something, a small drop of now dried blood on the gun the suspect had left to on the floor in his rush to escape. And escape he had, they only had the eye witness accounts and the strands of hair, and most notably the gun. This blood was the most damning piece of evidence he had found so far. 

As he gathered everything to go, Barry saw Iris across the room interviewing a witness. She had this look on her face, was so concentrated on the story and getting it right. He loved that about her. When the interview concluded Barry walked up to her and gave her a light tough to the shoulder, "Hey stranger, haven't seen you in a while." 

Her lips immediately turned up into smile, "Barr, hey!" then she smirked, "Anything you can tell me about the robbery, CSI Allen?" 

"Well, you see Ms. West I was on my way back to my lab to test any evidence and hopefully find some more." He bantered.

"I should let you get to that, we still on for tonight?" 

He gave a light touch to the side of her face, "I could never cancel on you,  _Ms. West._ " saying her name in his sexiest voice. 

It sent shivers up her spine and she just smiled, titling her up to kiss him. She had a story to write, he had a lab to get back to but something about his hair that was messy but brushed that she wanted to run her fingers through and the dimples forming on his cheeks gave him a boyish charm and his lips looked so kissable and he had this quality, a quality that has her eyes searching the room for a supply closet to sneak into. Then, like cold water, reality hit her. She was at a crime scene with her dad along with many detectives that had known her since she was a young girl, fantasizing about a man she had went on two dates with. 

"Uh Iris?" Barry's voice brought her back to reality. 

"Sorry, sorry. I cant wait for tonight Barr." Iris kissed his cheek. 

He blushed a little and smiled as he left, giving her one last look before heading out the large bank doors. She looked at her phone, 12 hours to go. 12 whole fucking hours of wondering what Barry's gorgeous lips would look kissing down her stomach, sucking on her breasts. _It's_ _going to be a long, long day_.  All her attention, all her focus was on Barry and his stupid face. And his hands. And his well, everything. 

Similarly, Barry was running tests in his lab. Long, boring tests whose results took an excruciatingly long amount of time to present themselves. All that time and your mind wanders, Barry's mind had wandered alright. His mind had went from the evidence in front of his face, the case to what Iris would look like with a rosy tint to her face and hair framing her face like a backdrop after they had mind-blowing sex, the kind you're sore from after but an almost pleasant sore and fighting sleep with everything you have just to get a look at the other persons face. 

They had gone on three dates, each one ending in Barry walking Iris to a cab or driving her home and walking her a door. Neither pushing it farther than a good night kiss. Something told them that their relationship was something to savor and take in every moment they shared. It reminded Barry of his parents, how stupid in love they had been. He had always wanted that someday, and similar to a magnet he felt drawn to Iris. None of the previous women he had been with even come close to Iris. Even Patty who he spent 3 years of his life with and expected to get married to. Life is funny that way I guess.

Barry was excited when he looked at the clock and saw it was 5:01pm. He could leave. He could stop focusing on the case and focus on Iris. He already made plans to get drinks with Cait and Cisco earlier in the week after Dr. Wells had been putting a little more stress on them then usual. With the particle accelerator's grand debut coming up there was a lot of pressure on the Star Labs staff to make it perfect, any minor complication could cause an explosion. A particle accelerator of that size could cause many scientific breakthroughs but if something goes wrong, there's no telling the amount of damage something like that could cause. 

Hours went by slow, Iris had already ripped apart her closet three times searching for the perfect dress. It was silly, she's meeting her boyfriend's friends. Why is there so many butterflies in her stomach? She knew why, she just didn't want to admit it. Barry was the first guy since Scott she's been able to really see herself with. Of course she had the occasional hookup with a tinder date or handsome stranger at the club if Linda dragged her out. But Barry, he made her feel whole again. 

It was 7:45pm when Iris's uber finally pulled up to the curb. After a quiet 15 minutes Iris thanked the driver and headed towards the bar. Linda had actually taken her here once to their weekly karaoke night. It was one of the first times after Scott's death she felt like herself again. So, yeah, tonight was gonna be good great and not just because she was wearing her  _sexy yellow dress_. 

Her eyes scanned the room till they met Barry's. His eyes crinkled up in a smile and his dimples revealed themselves and he looked really handsome. "Hey babe." 

"Iris! Uh, this is Caitlin," he pointed a pretty brunette,"And this is Cisco." Cisco smiled as he took a sip from his margarita and giggled. 

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you guys." 

"Diddo, Barry doesn't know how to shut up about you and how hot you are and how smart you are and how-" Barry punched him on the shoulder,"Ow, that hurt man." 

"Don't listen to him. Cynthia and him had a huge fight and now he's moping here with us instead of just apologizing for whatever he did." 

"Oh it's fine." She laughed, "So Caitlin, you and Cisco work at Star Labs together. How's the particle accelerator coming?" Iris asked sliding a hand on Barry's leg. 

"It's stressful to work on something so high stakes. But I guess the aftermath and all the good things that will come from it make up for it." the two began conversing, Iris's hand never leaving Barry's thigh and his hand never leaving the part of her dress her dress left exposed. 

They talked, they drank and talked some more until finally like a slap to the face, "Hey Barry." 

"Patty, hi," he winced slightly, "you know Cisco and Caitlin."

"Of course, and who is this?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the cliffhanger gotta get u people to come back, subscribe and bookmark so u never miss an update and leave a comment if u enjoyed, they mean the world to me. kudos is also appreciated. i love u all, cant believe people actually enjoy my work.


	4. See You Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry and iris fight. and make up. more like make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if anyone actually reads this but if u do i appreciate u so much so thanks

"This is Iris, my girlfriend." he left his hand on her back. 

"Well I hope your 'girlfriend' knows who I am."  

Cisco interrupted,"Patty, girl, get the fuck out of here." slurring almost every word. 

"Cisco Ramon." Caitlin grabbed him and sat him up in the stool.

"Barry, who's this?" Iris asked. 

"I'm Patty Spivot, Barry's fiance." 

"What?" Iris's voice quiet.

"What?"

"I found the ring." 

"That doesn't mean you're my  _fiance._ " Barry spit.

"But I should be. We were so good Barry, so good." She reached a hand out to touch him.

He flinched back, "You cheated on me, remember?" 

"That was a mistake. Come on Barry." 

"No." Barry's voice was stern. 

"I'm gonna go Barr." Barry grabbed her arm.

"Iris, no. Don't go, please. Patty, you need to go." 

"You know I'm right Barry. Think about it. Call me." She finally walked away.

"Iris, I'm so sorry. I am, I don't-I don't know what's wrong with her." 

"Barry, she obviously is still in love with you." 

"That doesn't matter." 

"But it does Barr. It matters to me. When did all this happen?" 

"A month ago." He looked down. 

The first time had worked with him was when he was still with Patty, she remembered how happy he had been to talk to her. That was rare almost anyone working for law enforcement hated talking to the press. She had gotten used to it but Barry. He was different. He was sweet to her, told her what he could. She thought Barry was different. 

"Am I just some-some rebound?" Her eyes welling with tears. 

"Iris no. Of course you aren't some rebound." 

"Then what am I Barry?"

The alcohol, the stress of finding out the man she was falling in love with was planning to propose a month ago to another woman and the realization that Barry was supposed to be her ride home hit her. She felt her vision becoming blurry and heard Barry's voice. It was shrouded in concern, it sounded genuine. She let herself fall into his arms. 

Then, she was in a car. "Where am I?" 

"In my car."  _Barry._

"Where are we going in your car?" 

"I'm taking you home. You're drunk and you passed out at the bar." It came back to her in pieces. 

"Ok. I'm still mad at you." 

"That's ok, as long as you're home safe with an aspirin and a glass of water." He smiled at her. 

She slumped down in the passengers seat, "My ex boyfriend killed himself," she began, "He had always been good at hiding things. I knew-I knew he was hiding something. But I just thought he was cheating on me or he was a headliner of a gay burlesque show in Vegas." Barry laughed and put his hand over hers.

"He hadn't answered my calls or my texts. It wasn't like Scott. I went to his apartment and when I walked in the bathroom-" She cut herself off as tears began to spill down her cheeks. 

She was sobering up and her anger was subsiding. It was never really anger, more disappointment. "Take me to Big Belly Burger." 

"Ok, sounds like a plan." 

They got their food and sat in a comfortable silence. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Patty, you shouldn't have had to find out that way." 

"We've been together two weeks, I think exs are one of those tricky subjects. There's a lot of uncertainty in that area, when you're supposed to tell your current s/o about them. I was drunk and not thinking straight. I guess I've just been hurt so many times. By my mom, by Scott. I didn't want to get hurt again." 

"I get it. You want to go back to your place now?" 

"Yeah Barr." 

As they walked up the stairs to her floor hand in hand they giggled. When they got to her door Barry pinned her against it, one hand above her head and the other on her hip. Her hand's around his neck. Barry's lips were firm against hers, her teeth biting into his top lip seeking access into his mouth. Barry parted his lips, their tongues then wrestling for dominance. He removed the hand on her waist to open the door, parting for a second to flip her in the apartment.

A moan escaping her lips as he lifted her legs up, now hooked at his back. He was strong, his arms muscular and toned. She removed her lips from his and began kissing down his neck. Sucking and biting the whole way down. Marking her territory, this hot dork was hers. He walked to her bedroom and set her on the edge of the bed. His long fingers removing the straps from her shoulders and pulling her dress down to her stomach. 

When he took her bra off, the sight was better than she could've imagined. His face was flushed with a rosy tint, his eyes were dark with lust and she had never been this turned on in her life. He kissed her lips before moving to her neck. He pressed his lips to either shoulder and moved to her breasts. He held them as he sucked on one, her soft moans urging him on further. "Barry, I need you." 

"Say that again." 

"Barry, I  _need_ you." 

Her slender fingers reached for his jeans, his shirt had been discarded while on the walk to her bedroom. She undid the button and unzipped it, she was buzzing with arousal and excitement. She freed his manhood from his jeans with a tug and he pulled them the rest of the way. He was just in boxers and her dress was still on her stomach. 

He trailed hot kisses down her abdomen and pulled the dress off. She was in a sexy black thong with lace. He kissed her through the thin fabric, "Please." her voice was strained fro her labored breathing. 

Barry was well endowed and she squirmed, becoming desperate. His fingers pulled her panties off, slow and methodical to tease her as much as possible. 

He entered her slow, allowing her to get used to the feeling. He began moving in faster strokes, each one eliciting a louder and louder moan from Iris. The warm pit in her stomach building, she was close. Really close. Every thrust building up the pressure until she came, loud at first but then silent bliss. Barry wasn't far behind, his release a minute after hers. He rolled over to the other side of the bed. 

Iris curled against him. They were sweaty from their activities but longed for the contact to continue. They drifted off to sleep. No care about what had happened, just this moment. Their happiness. The two of them had gone through so much in their relatively young lives, they deserved something as good as this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed, bookmark and subscribe so u never miss an update


	5. Suprises Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> around 6 months after the last chapter, theyre going strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started another fic but my dumbass lost a whole ass chapter bc i didnt save and then my computer restarted and it was a whole thing, so now im finishing this fic before i get to into that one. its the serial killer au where theyre detectives, yup. a whole chapter, a chapter that a LOT happened in is just gone. I'm very pissed but imma write sum fluff and make myself happy.

Barry was sitting next to her on his phone, Ghost Hunters playing in the back. She was over at his place and in his shirt that was a dress on her smaller frame, she had spent the night. They've been together for a little over six months and still going strong. Barry had given her a key to his place and Iris have him a key to hers. Every Sunday, they had dinner at Joe's. Barry loved watching them bicker, a pang of jealousy at what he had missed out on. Sure, he had his father but he was in prison. Although Barry believed him, he didn't go to the prison as often as he knew he should. He felt guilty for it but it was hard for him, Barry hated that he had to talk to his father through glass and hear his voice through the phone. It wasn't fair. It never had been fair. But, that was life for Barry. 

Barry was excited for tonight, they were going to Star Labs to watch the particle accelerator turn on and Iris, ever the supportive girlfriend, was coming along. Bridge even asked her to do an article on it, which meant she was in the front row with her press badge and Barry got a front row seat to something he's been waiting for since they announced it was a project that Star Labs was even working on. 

Iris got up from the warm, soft couch, "Alright babe, I'm going to get ready for tonight. Pick me up at 7." she pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Ok, see you then." 

She had bought a red jumpsuit for the night. It had long flowing pant legs with a tight keyhole style top and the moment Iris had laid eyes on it in the store she wanted it. She also wore heels so the height difference between Barry and her wasn't as large but it was still a noticeable difference. She still had 15 minutes before Barry was going to be there and knowing her boyfriend he was probably going to be late. Iris made sure she had everything she needed for the night before she heard a knock at her door, she glanced at the time, 7:00 exactly. 

"Hello Ms. West." Barry was in a grey suit with a black tie, his hair a neat mess and a large grin plastered on his face. 

"Hey, you look really nice Barr." 

"Thanks, babe. Let's get going." He linked their arms and walked down the hall towards the stair well.

"I think you might be the sexiest woman I've ever seen, that color looks great on you Iris." Her heart soared. 

"I do like the red, it would be a good color for a superhero suit." 

"Mhmm, it would. If I ever get powers I will keep that in mind." Barry said pushing against her shoulder. 

The pushed past the crowd with Iris's press badge and went to the front row. Dr. Wells was answering questions, "Ah, Ms. West. Anything you would like to ask?" 

She smiled and held her phone up, "What could happen if something goes wrong tonight with the accelerator? Perhaps if an explosion occurred, are you prepared to handle the damage an event like that could cause?"

"The particle accelerator won't fail, I'm sure of it. Anything that does happen will be dealt with accord to protocol before it even reaches something of that magnitude." 

"Thank you, Dr. Wells." 

She bit her lip, it was turning on in twenty minutes. She kept glancing at her phone, time seeming to slow. Barry was too busy looking around at the facility to notice until he received a call. "I understand, I'm on my way." he hung up and turned to Iris. 

"They need me at my lab, the rain seeped into my lab and they need me there. I don't really get it, I'll try to be back in time. See you, Iris." 

"Alright, Barr. My place?" 

"Sure." 

He headed to the precinct, what was so urgent it couldn't wait? 

Captain greeted him in his lab, explaining that a good amount of his case files had been ruined from the water. Barry sighed and looked down at his watch, two minutes. He wasn't going to make it in time, instead he turned on his computer to watch the live broadcast. He walked over to the skylight to pull the chain and close it. It had just begun to drip and the patter of rain wasn't letting up, a boom of thunder. He pulled on the chain. It didn't give, he pulled once more, the chain still being stubborn. He was frustrated but he looked up, and that's when it went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and comment if u enjoyed. bookmark and subscribe so u never miss an update. BTW i started a new fic call I Know How It Ends and if you're into angst and detective AUs you'll enjoy it. it's relatively new but who knows u might be reading this after i finished it so check it out if you haven't already. ok uh thanks for reading xo   
> -hc


	6. I Hope You're Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry wakes up from his coma and finds out hes the flash, iris recalls the hard nine months without her Barr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol lets have fun trying to make this fluffy and not angsty

Barry's eyes opened, slow and unsure. He wasn't home and heard the buzz of a song in the background. He saw two blurry figures standing over him talking, he became more conscious and sat up suddenly, "Where am I?" 

"He's up." He heard a female voice say, looking over to the source and recognizing it as Caitlin. 

Cisco called Dr. Wells down to the cortex as Caitlin began inspecting the awake Barry. 

He wasn't sure where he was still until Cisco tried to calm him down, "Everything's okay, man. You're at Star Labs." 

"Star Labs?" 

He was still unsure and the two were very close to him, he pushed away and demanded to know what had happened to him. 

"You were struck by  _lightning_ , dude."

Barry turned behind him and saw a TV that he could see himself in, he noticed chiseled and defined abs, "Lightning gave me abs?" 

Caitlin explained, "You're muscles should be atrophied except their in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." 

Cisco sat him back on the bed he had awoken from, "You were in a coma." 

"For how long?" 

"Nine months." It was the voice of Harrison Wells. 

He rolled into the cortex, "Welcome back, Mr. Allen," he smiled, "We have a lot to discuss." 

Barry just nodded. This was all very hard to wrap his groggy mind around, Caitlin's prodding had done a good job of waking him up but he was in a coma for nine months, it wasn't that simple. He had been in a coma for nine whole months,  _Iris._ He wanted to leave, immediately and go see Iris. It had been nine months, she was probably worried. He explained that to the three concerned scientists before leaving, not wanting to waste another minute.

He headed straight to CCPN. He walked through the doors and scanned the room before spotting her, "Iris." 

She looked up and her eyes began tearing up, "Barry." 

Iris leaped into his arms, her Barry was awake. He came back to her, he didn't break his promise. 

_"There's a good chance when you talk he hears you so I'll leave you alone." Caitlin said before leaving the cortex._

_Iris was unsure, it was her first visit since he had been moved to Star Labs. "Hey Barry. I miss you, so much."_

_She smiled through the tears, "I got a raise. Bridge thought I had been doing excellent work lately, found out you were in a coma. You were one of the people affected by the particle accelerator. I've missed you, so much. I already said that. Um, one sided conversations aren't very easy." She quieted and wiped her tears._

_He looked peaceful, he was stable and they were sure he would wake up. When was the question. She grabbed his limp hand, "Barry you have to promise you'll wake up, I don't know if I could go on without you. I need you in my life, Barry Allen."_

Iris rested a hand on his chest, his heart was racing. "Your hearts beating really fast." 

Behind Iris one of the interns fell, she dropped her papers and a coffee mug. It fell to the floor in a mess and she quickly started gathering it up, Iris helping her. "You okay, Tracy?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She walked back to her desk.

When Iris turned back to Barry he was shell-shocked. His face frozen, she was having a hard time pin pointing what it was he was thinking. "Barry, what's wrong?" Iris paused, "Should you even be on your feet, you just woke up from a coma Barr." 

"I'm fine, Iris." 

 "I watched you, I watched you die. Your heart it-it kept stopping." 

He placed her hand back over his heart, "It's still beating." 

"I love you, Barry Allen." It was the first time she had ever said those words to a conscious Barry.

"I love you, too." 

_Iris had come to see Barry regularly, "Hey Cisco, hey Cait." she handed them each a warm cup of coffee._

_"We'll give you two the room."_

_Iris grabbed a hold of Barry's hand, "Barr, I need you to wake up soon. I love you, I love you so much it hurts. And I want to say that to you, an awake you. That night I was thinking about telling you, I planned out a whole thing. When we got to mine I was going to kiss you lightly, then put my arms around your neck, and finally utter 'I love you' softly."_

_She stalled before talking to wipe her face, "And now I'm crying at the thought of what could've been, if it weren't for that stupid particle accelerator or Captain calling you back to your lab or that damn lightning bolt you-you would be awake. We would be together, I would get to say 'I love you' and hear you say it back instead of the silence. Please, please-"_

_Her voice broke as her small cries turned to sobs, she need him to wake up and soon. She didn't know how much longer she could take this._

"You have no clue how long I've been waiting to say that." 

"I'm glad you did." 

"Let me go talk to Mason quick, I want to spend the rest of the week with you." 

Bridge was surprisingly nice about the whole thing, agreeing to a give her the rest of the week off and smirking as she and Barry walked out hand-in-hand. They walked to Jitters and got a cup of coffee, Barry felt odd. He couldn't describe it but as they walked he felt an electricity buzzing through him. His mind was racing, why was time slowing down and why does he feel like a battery right now? 

Iris noticed his quietness, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I feel fine, just tired actually. If that's even possible." 

"It's a side effect I believe," She paused and a pensive look formed on her face, "Barr, you're apartment lease was up while you were in your coma. Mine was almost up so, so I um...moved in to your apartment." 

"So, we live together?" A bright grin forming on his cheeks. 

"I was just so lonely, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Just imposing and moving into your apartment while you were in a coma." 

Barry's lips curled upward, "We live together now, how could I be even slightly upset about that?" 

_"Hey Barry, it's been three months. Caitlin says you should wake up soon, I trust her. I hope she's right."_

_Iris went quiet and grabbed his hand, "I really hope she's right. Your apartment lease is almost up, I was thinking-I was thinking of moving in to your apartment. Mines almost up as well, impeccable timing."_

_She laughed, "I go over there a lot, put on your hoodies, rummage through so of your drawers for clothes to bring you. I like it there, my place is so empty. It always was but you being a coma just made me realize that."_

_"Dad misses you at dinners. Says you always brought a fun, new dynamic. It's still my dad, he manages to cheer me up but it isn't easy."_

They went back to  _their_ apartment and damn did that feel nice to say. Her Barry was awake, he came back to her. She had really missed him, it was so unexpected and sudden that when he was first in a coma, she spent most of her time denying it to herself. Imagining she would wake up in bed with someone next to her and here him tell her it was all a dream, a nightmare. But it never happened, he never woke up and it was all real. 

Barry closed the door behind them and kissed her. It started off soft, a little unsure. Slowly, it got more passionate. All those months without the feeling of his mouth on hers, the pressure of his lips and the feel of him biting on her bottom lip softly made Iris desperate. The need building and building, she could've had an orgasm from the kiss alone. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer while she grabbed at his hair. His hands gradually descended to her ass and he grabbed at it, eliciting a moan from Iris. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the bedroom. 

When she finally hit the bed with Barry on top of her she let out a content sigh. He allowed his hands to drift over her body, grabbing at her ass, touching along her hips softly, rubbing her nipples. Everything turning Iris on more and more, until she let out a small and quiet, "Barry, I can't take it. I need you." 

He slipped off her skirt, too slow for her liking as she unbuttoned her blouse. She reached a hand toward his jeans and all but ripped them off his body, then gripped the hem of his sweater and pulled that off as well. She was in her bra and panties, Barry reaching a hand behind her to unclasp the bra. Usually he'd focus on her breasts but today he didn't think she could take much longer. He played with the elastic of her underwear before taking it off her hips, spreading her thighs. 

Iris held her breath and he leaned down, kissed her neck as he entered her slow at first. He allowed the pause to quicken before she rolled them over. She rode him fast, grinding against him and kissing his neck. He reached his hand out to cup one of her breasts as they bounced with her motions. He started to vibrate which made Iris moan loud, really loud. The pressure built up, her release coming with an louder moan that was more of a scream. Barry was close and just the sight of Iris made him cum, he fell back against the bed and she rolled off him. 

"Barry, what was that at the end?" 

"What?" 

"You-you started vibrating. I'm not complaining or anything but wow." 

"I'm not sure. I think...I need to talk with Caitlin." 

"About you vibrating during sex or...?" She smirked. 

"I don't know if I'm completely normal. I-time slowed today, when that intern fell she fell in slow motion for me. Like time just stopped almost and then with the uh..vibrating. It couldn't her to see if maybe I was more effected by it then I realized." 

_"When he wakes up, will he be who he was before?"_

_"From what we can tell, yes. But we won't know for certain until he wakes up."_

_"Oh, ok."_

_"I'm really sorry, I know it's rough." Caitlin said putting a hand on Iris's._

_"Oh, Cait. I'm so sorry about Ronnie."_

_"No, no. I think I'm almost ok."_

_"If you ever want to talk, you have me. And Cisco."_

_"Cisco bought me frozen yogurt yesterday, cheered me up." She smiled to herself._

_"You'll get through it, I know you will."_

_"And I know Barry will wake up, don't worry yourself too much."_

_"I try but it's hard. And I miss him, I miss him so much.''_

Barry called Caitlin and told her he was going to head in to Star Labs. The two hopped in the car and headed to the facility. It wasn't what it used to be, the explosion had almost completely destroyed it. What used to be the most beautiful building in Central City was now a wreck, the most promising company was almost bankrupt all because of that night. 

Caitlin quickly ran tests and Cisco asked him to run. They brought him out to an abandoned landing strip and he took off, reaching speeds of over 300 mph. Iris and Cisco began bickering about superhero names, she thought that "The Streak" was a good name but Cisco thought that was stupid until Barry finally suggested "The Flash". 

He even got a suit, something Cisco had made with the intention of giving fire departments to help out after the explosion. But, it would also work as a super suit. Everything was starting to look up for them. Life was finally giving them some much deserved happiness. And they knew, it was all going to turn out ok. This was their happy ending, they got it. Surpassed all odds and were going to end up happy and with each other. 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end of You Seem To Do That To Me. its been a journey, i love you all and thanks for reading. I appreciate you all so much, your kind comments have kept me going on this story, sad to say this is the end. im writing a new fic, its angsty and not suitable for children but this one had smut so i doubt yall are yungins its called I Know How It Ends its a detective AU where Barry and Iris are trying to find a serial killer. this fic been good, peace.  
> -hc

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun to write, ive missed writing genuinely and im happy to be back. if u would like another chapter lemme know by leaving a comment


End file.
